


De Repente Pai (Mãe)

by soulmateji



Series: De Repente Pai (Mãe) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateji/pseuds/soulmateji
Summary: Jung JaeHyun mantem um relacionamento aberto, porém estável com Lee TaeYong. Ambos se diziam jovens demais para manterem um compromisso, sem sequer imaginar as mudanças que estavam vindo com a chegada do americano Seo Johnny a suas vidas.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: De Repente Pai (Mãe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	De Repente Pai (Mãe)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi originalmente postada no
> 
> [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/de-repente-pai-mae-7561443)
> 
> há anos atrás, e eu estou como meta da quarentena reescreve-la e finaliza-la.  
> Essa fanfic tem várias outras side fics que eu pretendo repostar aqui também com o tempo.  
> Deem muito amor a essa minha filha <3
> 
> Podem me encontrar sempre no
> 
> [@soulmateji_](https://twitter.com/soulmateji_)

**》•°• De Repente Pai (Mãe)! •°•** **《**

_Eu definitivamente quero matar Dong Sicheng! Ou talvez Lee TaeYong, quem sabe os dois?!_

Pois vejamos caro leitor, cá estou eu no apartamento de um desconhecido – não tão desconhecido assim, porque eu conhecia os veteranos de vista – ao qual vim com _Sicheng_ , no que deveria ser uma confraternização entre as turmas de Direito. Até aí tudo bem, _Sicheng_ queria muito vir e não tinha companhia, foi pedir aos meus pais – sim, eu ainda moro com eles – e meu pai achou que seria uma ótima ideia para que eu socializasse. Não é que eu seja antissocial ou algo do tipo, mas a frequência com que costumo sair de casa para interagir com pessoas além dos meus dois amigos é mínima.

Obviamente _Sicheng_ só queria me usar, fosse para ganhar permissão dos próprios pais para vir, ou segurar vela para o mesmo enquanto ele curtia o namoradinho. Meia hora foi o tempo em que o mais novo esteve ao meu lado – também foi o tempo necessário para _Qian Kun_ chegar, obviamente – e desde então eu passei a ficar sozinho (em meio a desconhecidos) naquele apartamento que estava comportando bem mais que o triplo de pessoas recomendadas ao local.

Quando o casal chinês sumiu da minha vista, comecei a angustiar pela demora da chegada de _TaeYong_ – leia-se amigo colorido, _crush_ , ou _peguete,_ como preferirem – já beirava a meia noite e nada do _Lee_ aparecer. Depois de inúmeras tentativas de ligar no celular do mais velho, finalmente consigo contato com o mesmo, só para ser avisado que a pequena _YongMi_ (irmã mais nova do _Lee_ ) havia passado mal e estavam no hospital pediátrico. Com isso, o plano de dar uns pegas no _boy em_ plena sexta à noite foi cancelado, e cá estou eu, no canto da sala de estar de um quase desconhecido olhando para o além e tomando uma garrafinha d’água. Completamente patético.

Com o fim da minha amada garrafa de água, travo uma batalha interna entre me mover ou continuar mofando, resolvendo me divertir um pouco, afinal, ir embora e deixar _Sicheng_ poderia acarretar problemas para nós dois. Me dirigi ao bar localizado em um canto da sala de estar, pois mesmo não sendo habituado a ingerir bebida alcoólica com frequência – tendo em vista que há pouco recebi permissão legal para beber – gosto de degustar bebidas novas. Havia uma infinidade de _drinks_ , nas mais variadas cores, e como eu não tinha muito o que fazer, resolvi experimentá-los.

Em determinado momento, um dos veteranos se sentou ao meu lado nas banquetas do bar e começou a tagarelar, visivelmente alterado pelo álcool. Eu o conhecia de vista, sabia que se chamava _Ji Hansol_ , e que era o proprietário daquele apartamento. Ele não parava de mencionar que _Yuta_ – que ele fazia questão de enfatizar ser seu namorado – iria ter que lhe recompensar muito bem por ter emprestado o apartamento para aquela festa, e que seu amigo _Johnny_ também não ficaria impune. Me diverti com o falatório do mais velho – supostamente ele era uma pessoa reservada e de pouca conversa – mas rapidamente ele se retirou, provavelmente seguindo atrás do tal namorado japonês, e eu fiquei sozinho novamente.

Depois de vários goles – suficientes para me deixar ‘alegre’ eu resolvi me mover um pouco, havia uma pista de dança improvisada no centro da sala de estar, onde as pessoas se mexiam ao som de uma música eletrônica americana qualquer. Apesar de não ser muito fã do sufocamento ocasionado pelo tipo de ambiente, dançar é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer, e o esbarrar de corpos se torna apenas um detalhe quando se pode mover o corpo livremente.

Entre músicas dançadas e pausas no bar para matar a sede, acabei por esbarrar em um garoto mais alto que eu – o que é difícil encontrar – um dos veteranos ao qual as garotas da minha turma sempre comentavam, _Seo Johnny_ , americano, do 3° ano de Direito. O mesmo parecia estar sozinho, reclamava sobre os amigos terem sumido, provavelmente para o quarto. Estava tão alterado quanto eu, ou talvez ainda mais – se é que fosse possível –, mas ironicamente não se importava em continuar bebendo, e eu acabei o acompanhando para não ser visto como cafona.

O mais velho era uma pessoa divertida, nos sentamos em um estofado próximo ao bar – para facilitar repor as bebidas – e conversávamos como velhos conhecidos. O mesmo veio de Chicago, cidade que já morei em um período da adolescência, então tínhamos muito assunto em comum. Flertes ocasionais foram se tornando frequentes conforme a dose de álcool no sangue ia aumentando, toques sutis se transformando em carícias, e quando dei por mim, eu estava sendo levado para um corredor parcamente iluminado para dar continuidade aos beijos e amassos já trocados no estofado.

O corredor deu acesso a um quarto, no qual fui puxado até o centro da cama. Questionei ao mais velho sobre não termos permissão para estar ali, e o mesmo me informou que aquele era seu quarto.

_Johnny_ não me deixou questionar muito mais coisas atacando meus lábios em um beijo afoito. Desfrutar das carícias de outro homem me fez lembrar _TaeYong_ , pois mesmo que não mantivéssemos um relacionamento sério era sempre com ele que eu costumava estar. Provavelmente a consciência iria pesar no dia seguinte, mas – mesmo não sendo do meu feitio ignorar – naquele momento preferi deixar o coreano de escanteio nos meus pensamentos.

O mais velho deslizava as mãos pelo meu corpo removendo minhas vestes, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo consigo. De repente o mesmo apartou um dos inúmeros beijos trocados e se dirigiu a um dos criados-mudos localizado na lateral esquerda na cama box de casal. Vi pânico em seu olhar ao me informar que provavelmente haviam roubado suas camisinhas que ficavam ali guardadas, porém tudo o que o tesão somado ao álcool me faziam desejar no momento era ser ficar com o mais velho, e não seria um objeto desses que iria me impedir.

Era para ser apenas uma transa casual, mas o carinho com o qual _o_ americano me tratava me passava um sentimento indescritível. Éramos uma bagunça de beijos trocados, corpos colados, entrelaçar entre dedos e pernas, onde não importava o suor dos corpos, a música lá fora ou os gemidos que deixávamos escapar.

Quando o cansaço me atingiu - ignorando todas as vozes que gritavam na minha mente sobre o quanto eu estava sendo irresponsável – tudo o que fui capaz de fazer foi me aconchegar em um abraço ao mais velho e me entregar ao mundo dos sonhos.

Talvez se eu tivesse ouvido a voz da razão em minha mente, minha vida não teria se tornado um caos ao acordar nu, com uma ressaca de matar, o corpo cheio de marcas e um desconforto no quadril, em um quarto de um apartamento desconhecido, abraçado a um quase estranho.

**》•°• De Repente Pai (Mãe)! •°•** **《**


End file.
